Реплики Уикерботтом
Уикерботтом — надменная старушка-библиотекарша, впрочем, весьма эрудированная. 244px Инструменты *Топор — "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." ("Обоюдоострое лезвие, прикрепленное к рукоятке.") *Элитный топор — "That's one fancy axe." ("Вот это модный топор.") *Лопата — "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" ("Это лопата. Наверняка вы уже видели это раньше?") *Королевская лопата — "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Жду не дождусь, когда же начну рыть ямы.") *Кирка — "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." ("Специальный топор для раскалывания камней.") *Роскошная кирка — "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, разве золото не мягкое?) *Бритва — "A personal hygiene implement." ("Предмет личной гигиены.") *Бритва (нельзя брить) — "I would really rather not." ("Я и в самом деле не могу.") *Бритва (нечего брить) — "It's already smooth, dear." ("Дорогуша, ровнее уже некуда.") *Бритва (при попытке побрить бодрствующего бифало) — "I think he might object to that." (Я думаю, что он может возражать против того, что я делаю.") *Молот — "A worker's tool." ("Рабочий инструмент.") *Вилы — "It's design is effective at loosening earth." (Это устройство эффективно для рыхления земли.") Освещение *Костёр (после постройки) — "A camp fire." ("Костер.") *Кострище (после постройки) — "A fire pit." ("Кострище.") *Костер и кострище (жаркие) — "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." ("Меня тревожит интенсивность горения") *Костер и кострище(средние) — "A perfectly average fire." ("Совершенно обычный костёр") *Костер и кострище (слабые) — "The fire could use some more fuel." ("В этот костёр можно бы подкинуть ещё топлива") *Костер и кострище (угли) — "The fire is almost self-extinguised." ("Этот костёр скоро самоликвидируется") *Кострище (выгорело) — "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Костер (выгорел) — "I can re-light it." ("Я могу разжечь его заново") *Факел — "An improvised handheld light." ("Переносной светильник из подручных материалов") * Факел (догорает) — "I need another torch." ("Мне нужен другой факел") *Шахтерская каска — "This will keep my hands free." ("С этим руки будут свободны") *Светильник Джека — "Carving the Cucurbita pepo is such a nice pastime". ("Резьба по Кукубита пепо - неплохое времяпрепровождение".) *Фонарь — "A refuelable light source." ("Многоразовый источник света.") Выживание *Удочка — "Hook, line and stick!" ("Верёвка с крючком и палочка!") *Птичья ловушка — "A simple clap-trap for birds." ("Простенькая ловушка для птиц") *Спальник — "Crude bedding." ("Грубая постель") * Меховой спальник — "I'm not sleeping on the ground." ("Я не сплю на земле.") *Палатка — "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." ("Если я тут посплю, у меня затечёт шея") *Рюкзак — "It's for me to put my stuff in" ("Сюда я буду класть свои вещи") * Свиной мешок — "A face only necessity could love." ("Он, конечно, неказистый, но нужда заставляет носить.") *Ловушка — "A simple stick-and-basket trap." ("Простейшая ловушка из корзины и палочки") *Сачок — "The tool of entomologists." ("Основной инструмент энтомолога") * Компас — Зависит от местоположения. * Лечебная мазь — "A natural disinfectant." ("Натуральный дезинфектор.") * Зонтик — "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." ("Простое устройство, сохраняющее сухость.") * Медовый бинт — "Medicinal dressings". ("Лекарственные повязки".) * Камень-грелка — "It matches the ambient temperature." ("Это соответствует температуре окружающей среды".) Еда *Казан — "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного его вида у меня слюнки текут") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) — *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) — "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (готово) — "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Ммммм! Еда готова!") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка — "A small cultivated patch of ground." ("Небольшой культурный клочок земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (растёт) — "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." ("Растения добывают полезные минералы из земли") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (нужно удобрить) — "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." ("Оно стало бесплодным из-за отсутствия питательных веществ") *Холодильник — "It is a crude heat exchanger." ("Это - сырой теплообменник".) *Сушилка — "Meats can be dehydrated." ("Здесь можно обезвоживать мясо") *Сушилка (сушение) — "Dehydration is a slow process." (Обезвоживание - длительный процесс) *Сушилка (готово) — "The process has completed". ("Процесс завершён".) * Улей — "A crude apiary." ("Грубоватая пасека") * Улей (пустой) — "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") * Улей (частично заполнен) — "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") * Улей (полный) — "I can harvest honey from it." ("Я могу собирать оттуда мёд") Наука *Научная машина — "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") *Алхимическая машина — " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." ("Это научно-исследовательская станция. Я могу узнать новые вещи с ней.") * Громоотвод — "Highly conductive!" ("У него хорошая проводимость.") * Громоотвод (после удара) — "Radiant electrical energy!" ("Излучатель электроэнергии!") * Дождеметр — "Measure before you act." ("Семь раз отмерь, один отрежь.") * Зимометр — "Measure before you act." ("Семь раз отмерь, один отрежь.") * Порох — "Knowledge is power!" ("Знания - сила!") * Жезл поиска — "It is a magitechnical homing device". ("Это магически-техническое устройство наведения.") Бой * Копьё — "Ancient weapons technology." ("Древняя оружейная технология") *Бумеранг — "It is a flat aerofoil." ("Плоское крыло") *Усыпляющий дротик — "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное - случайно его не вдохнуть") *Огненный дротик — "Improvised inflammatory device." ("Самодельное поджигающее устройство") *Духовой дротик — "Improvised missile device." ("Самодельное духовое устройство.") *Травяная броня — "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." ("При достаточной толщине удивительно эффективен") *Деревянная броня — "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." ("Примитивный пластинчатый доспех, сделанный из кусков брёвен") *Мраморная броня — "An interesting choice of materials." ("Интересный выбор материала") *Футбольный шлем — "I don't like sports." (generic) ("Я не люблю спорт") *Пчелиная мина — "It buzzes when I shake it." (generic) ("Жужжит, если потрясти.") *Зубная ловушка — "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." ("Она покрыта тонким слоем собачьего пищеварительного сока") * Мясная бита — "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resources". ("Не уверена что это самый эффективный способ использования ресурсов".) Конструкции *Птичья клетка — "This will safely contain one avian specimen." ("Она позволит благополучно содержать одну пернатую особь") *Птичья клетка (занята) — "He is contained." ("Он в сохранности") *Птичья клетка (птица спит) — "Shhhhh!" ("Тссссс!") *Дом свина — "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." ("У свиносуществ довольно прозаический вкус в архитектуре") *Дом свина (занят, свет горит) — "I wonder what they do in there?" ("Интересно, что они делают там?") *Дом свина (занят, свет не горит) — "That was quite rude." ("Это было довольно грубо.") *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) — "Hay bales." ("Тюки сена") *Стена из травы (установлена) — "I don't trust that wall." ("Не доверяю я этой стене") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) — "Deployable pickets." ("Готовые к установке колья") *Деревянная стена (установлена) — "That offers some protection." ("Она обеспечивает мне некоторую защиту") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) — "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." ("Не уверена, почему я могу их нести в таком количестве") *Каменная стена (установлена) — "That is quite secure." ("Вот это вполне себе защита") *Сундук — "A storage chest." ("Вместительный сундук") *Паркет — "These are floorboards." ("Это паркет.") *Брусчатка — "Hastily cobbled stones." ("Небрежно мощёные камни") Материалы *Веревка — "A short length of strong hemp rope." ("Короткий кусок крепкой травяной веревки.") *Доски — "Roughly hewn wood boards." ("Грубо высеченные доски.") *Каменный блок — "Some smoothed rock slabs." ("Несколько сглаженных плит камня.") *Папирус — "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." ("Тонкие листы из целлюлозы и лигнина.") *Топливо ужаса — "Ectoplasmic residue." ("Эктоплазматический остаток.") Магия *Шляпусник — "I think the hat collects energy from the air". ("Я думаю, шляпа собирает энергию из воздуха".) *Теневой манипулятор — "Perhaps I have gone too far". ("Возможно я слишком далеко зашла".) * Мясное чучело — "How very pagan." ("Очень по-язычески.") *Флейта Пана — "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." ("Полые камыши с гармоническим резонансом.") *Человек-оркестр — "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor". ("Впечатляющее улучшение для традиционных трубы и тамбурина".) *Животворящий амулет — "It's a relic from another time." ("Реликт из другого времени.") * Ледяной амулет — "The gem appears to be sucking energy out of anything it touches". ("Похоже, камень высасывает энергию из всего, к чему прикоснётся".) *Огонь ночи — "Curiously luminescent." ("Любопытная люминисценция.") *Броня ночи — "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." ("Защитный кожух, который перемещает атаки в другое измерение.") *Темный меч — "Transdimensional weaponry." ("Межпространственное оружие") * Ледяной посох — "I believe it works via condensation". ("Уверена, он работает посредством конденсации".) * Мышиная бита — "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive". ("Интересно. Кажется это оружие живое".) * Посох телелокации — "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel". ("Похоже, что камень фокусирует топливо ужаса".) Одежда *Соломенная шляпа — "This will offer some protection from the sun." ("Это даст некоторую защиту от солнца.") *Шляпа бифало — "This hat is hideous." ("Эта шляпа отвратительна.") *Шляпа пчеловода — "Appropriate protective equipment is a must!" ("Соответствующее защитное оборудование обязательно!") *Перьевая шляпа — "Not quite the genuine article, but I might fool some birds". ("Не совсем настоящая вещь, но я могу обмануть некоторых птиц".) *Зимняя шапка — "I knit it myself." ("Я связала это сама.") *Цилиндр — "How bourgeois." ("Как буржуазно.") *Удобный жилет — "It's a... thing." (lacks descriptions) ("Это... штука.") *Толстовка — "Durable outerwear." ("Прочная верхняя одежда.") *Утеплённая толстовка — "Ample protection against the elements." ("Достаточная защита от стихий.") *Шляпа-куст — "Camouflage." ("Камуфляж.") *Венок — "How celebratory." ("Как празднично.") *Кроличьи наушники — "Poor Leporidae. At least my ears will be warm". ("Бедняга из семейства зайцев. По крайней мере мои уши будут в тепле".) *Трость — "I'm no rabologist." ("Я не коллекционирую прогулочные трости.") *Набор для шитья — "A simple implement for domestic tasks" ("Простые принадлежности для домашних дел") Книги * Птицы всего мира — "The expurgated version, but it has my favourite Megascops kennicottii". ("Эта версия книги изъята из обращения, но в ней есть мой любимый Megascops kennicottii." (латинское название Западной Совки) * Практическое садоводство — "Dead plants tied together to help me help alive plants". ("Вместе мёртвые растения помогут мне помочь живым".) * О щупальцах — "Hard to put this down. It's gripping, frankly". ("Трудно отложить её. Она захватывающая, честно говоря".) * Сказки на ночь — "Warm milk in book form". ("Тёплое молоко в виде книги".) * Конец близок — "What could possibly go wrong?" ("Ну, что может пойти не так?") 'Природа — растения' ' Дерево' *Дерево — "A generically coniferous tree." ("Генетически, это дерево хвойное.") *Дерево (срублено) — "It has been harvested." ("Оно было срублено.") *Дерево (горит) — "The tree is burning." ("Дерево горит.") *Дерево (сгоревшее) — "A carbonized tree." ("Обугленное дерево.") *Узловатая ель — "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." ("Этот род, похоже, имеет плохие репродуктивные свойства.") *Бревно — "An axial section of tree trunk." ("Осевое сечение ствола дерева.") *Уголь — "It's mostly carbon and ash." ("Это главным образом сажа и зола.") *Шишка — "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." ("Семена хвойных деревьев, заключенные в зрелой шишке.") * Росток — "Conifer seed approaching maturity". ("Хвойное семя приближается к зрелости".) ' Шипастое дерево' *Шипастое дерево — "A mangal rhizophora. ("Мангал ризофора") *Шипастое дерево (срублено) — "It has been felled." ("Оно было срублено.") *Шипастое дерево (горит) — "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Шипастое дерево (сгоревшее) — "A carbonized mangrove. ("Обугленное мангровое дерево.") *Мраморное дерево — "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." ("Дерево, сделанное полностью из мрамора. Удивительно.") Деревце *Саженец — "It's a small tree." ("Это маленькое дерево.") *Саженец (ветки собраны) — "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." ("Странно. Я думала, что это убило бы его.") *Саженец (горит) — "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Саженец (в инвентаре) — "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Ветки — "Some small twigs." ("Несколько маленьких сучков.") ' Трава' *Трава — "A cluster graminoid stalks. ("Травяные стебли.") *Трава (собран урожай) — "I think it will grow back." ("Я думаю они вырастут снова.") *Трава (засохла) — "It needs poop." ("Оно нуждается в удобрении.") *Трава (горит) — "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Трава (куст в инвентаре) — "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") *Срезанная трава — "Some grass cuttings." (Немного состриженной травы.") Ягодный куст *Ягодный куст — "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." (Это - кустарник Ардисиа Црената) *Ягодный куст (ягоды собраны) — "The berries are growing back, slowly." ("Ягоды медленно растут обратно.") *Ягодный куст (засох) — "It will require an intervention." ("Это требует вмешательства.") *Ягодный куст (в инвентаре) — "It requires soil to grow." ("Оно требует почву для выращивания.") ' Камыш' *Камыш — "A group of juncaceae graminoids." ("Группа злаков.") *Камыш (в инвентаре) — "I belive they shall grow back." ("Я верю, они отрастут.") *Камыш (горит) — "Combustion!" ("Сгорание!") *Срезанный камыш — "Some rush cuttings." ("Немного обрезанных на скорую руку стеблей.") ' Растение' *Растение — "It's a... plant. Of some kind." ("Это... растение. Какое-то.") *Растение (вырастает) — "It is not yet ready for harvest." ("Пока еще не готово для сбора урожая.") *Растение (выросло) — "It looks mature, now." ("Сейчас оно выглядит зрело.") *Болотное растение — "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." ("Болотные корневища.") *Колючий куст — "A cluster of brambles". ("Терновый куст".) *Цветок — "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." ("Это дикий цветок, я не знакома с видами.") *Злой цветок — "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." ("Не часто видишь цветок с такой мощной аурой.") * Приманкоцвет — * Мясистая луковица — "Now I can move the plant as I wish". ("Теперь я могу двигать это растение как пожелаю".) 'Природа — объекты' *Дикий улей — "The natural home of the bee." (Естественный дом пчел.) *Соты — "Beeswax used for storing honey. (Пчелиный воск для хранения меда.) *Валун — "A large sedimentary rock." (Большой камень осадочного происхождения.) *Камни — "A handful of assorted rocks." (Горсть разнообразных камней.) *Кремень — "A hard nodule of quartz." (Твердая кварцевая порода.) *Селитра — "Also known as salpeter."(Также известен как солпитер.) *Золотой самородок — "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." (Небольшой слиток золота. Элемент номер 79) * Червоточина(closed) — "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." (Спящая Мегадрилкеа Орадиос) * Червоточина (open) — "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." (Кольцо зубов для быстрого поглощения) * Пруд — "A small, but deep freshwater pond." (Маленький, но глубокий пруд с чистой водой) * Кроличья нора — "It looks like a small animal's burrow."(Похоже на норку небольшого животного) * Дом Мэрма — "Obviously dilapidated." (Очевидно полуразрушен) * Скелет — "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." (Удивительно хорошо сохранившийся человеческий скелет) * Кости — "The endoskeleton of Canis lupus, definitely not familiaris". ("Внутренний скелет Канис Люпус, определённо не обычный".) * Свиной факел — "I wonder how it's fueled". ("Интересно как он наполняется".) * Статуя Максвелла — "It's a visage of the man who trapped me here". ("Это лицо человека, который запер меня здесь".) ' Могилы' *Надгробие (1) — "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." (Здесь написано: молоко. Яйца. Бекон.) *Надгробие (2) — "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah."(Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла) *Надгробие (3) — "Hey, that's my name!" (Эй, тут мое имя!) *Надгробие (4) — "This headstone is blank." (Этот надгробный камень пуст) *Могила — "A burial mound." (Курган) *Могила (раскопана) — "A desecrated burial mound." (Оскверненный курган) * Лгущий робот — "Ah, it's a scale replica of that mischevious robot". ("Ах, это точная копия того озорного робота".) * Гном — "What a positively, delightfully odd little fellow". ("Какой восхитительно странный в хорошем смысле маленький дружок".) * Гордов узел — "Oh, I just love bard". ("О, я просто обожаю бардов".) * Засушенное щупальце — "A muscular hydrostat that's been sat near something hydroscopic". ("Мышечный гидростат, находившийся рядом с чем-то гидроскопичным".) ' След Коалослона' *Подозрительная кучка грязи — "Unhygienic!" ("Анти-гигиенично!") *След животного — "Animal sign, leading away". ("След убегающего животного".) * След животного (найдено животное) — "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity". ("Появление этого следа указывает на недавнюю активность".) ' Детали Портала Максвелла' *Странная платформа — "This runestone has unique geometric properties." ("У этого камня уникальные геометрические особенности".) *Странная платформа (частично собрана) — "The device is in partial state of completion." ("Устройство частично собрано".) *Странная платформа (полностью собрана) — "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." ("Это машина для телепортации между мирами".) *Странное кольцо — "A torus of alloys and wiring." ("Тороид из сплавов и проволоки".) *Странный рычаг — "It applies basic mechanical principals." ("Используется в работе простых механизмов".) *Странная коробка — "An electrical charge regulator." ("Регулятор электрических разрядов".) *Странная картофелина — "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." ("Ни органическая, ни неорганическая".) *Жезл Поиска (на пьедестале) — "This rod might could be useful!" ("Этот жезл может быть полезным!") *Жезл Поиска — "It is an(sic) magitechnical device." (Это магнетическое устройство) * Жезл Поиска (цель далеко) — "The dial is moving faintly". ("Стрелка едва движется".) * Жезл Поиска (цель недалеко) — "I am definitely on the right track". ("Я определённо на верном пути".) * Жезл Поиска (цель близко) — * Жезл Поиска (цель тут) — Другие объекты *Червоточина (closed) — "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." ("Спящая Мегадрилкеа Орадиос".) *Червоточина (open) — "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." ("Кольцо зубов для быстрого поглощения".) *Пруд — "A small, but deep freshwater pond." ("Маленький, но глубокий пруд с чистой водой".) *Кроличья нора — "It looks like a small animal's burrow."("Похоже на норку небольшого животного".) *Дом Мэрма — "Obviously dilapidated." (Очевидно полуразрушен) *Скелет — "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." (Удивительно хорошо сохранившийся человеческий скелет) * Мраморная колонна — "It shows the touch of Roman artisan. How amazing". ("Это показывает влияние Римских мастеров. Удивительно".) Природа — пещеры Животные * Мышелиск * Гуано — "More metabolic byproduct". ("Ещё один продукт метаболизма".) 'Мобы — Монстры' ' Гончие' *Гончая — "That hound is not domesticated." ("Эта гончая не одомашнена.") *Адская гончая — "That hound is more dangerous than the others." ("Эта гончая опасней, чем остальные.") *Ледяная гончая — "What a strange, cold beast." ("Какой странный, холодный зверь.") *Зуб гончей — "It's made of calcium and brimstone." ("Это сделано из кальция и серы.") * Приход гончих — "Something is approaching." ("Что-то приближается") ' Пауки' * Кокон — "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." ("Очаровательно. Эти пауки имеют общее жильё".) * Паучьи яйца — "A highly portable spider egg sack." ("Портативный мешок паучьих яиц".) * Паук — "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." ("Большие, хищные виды паукообразных.") *Паук (спит) — "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный отдых, без сомнения.") *Паук (мёртв) — "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Паук-воин — "It appears to be of the warrior caste." ("Похоже, что это каста воинов.") *Паук-воин (спит) — "A well deserved rest, no doubt." ("Заслуженный отдых, без сомнения.") *Паук-воин (мёртв) — "He gave his life for his queen." ("Он отдал свою жизнь за свою королеву.") *Паутина — "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." ("Белковые волокна, выдавленные из паукообразных.") * Паучья железа — "This gland secrets a mildly toxic venom". ("Эта железа содержит слаботоксичный яд".) ' Крампус' *Крампус — "It's a mythological holiday monster." ("Это мифологический рождественский монстр.") *Мешок Крампуса — "It seems bigger inside than out." ("Кажется он внутри больше, чем снаружи.") ' Болотный монстр' *Щупальце — "That looks dangerous." ("Выглядит опасно.") *Шипы щупальца — "It's pointy and slimy." ("Он заостренный и слизистый.") *Кусочек щупальца — "Hmmm, reproductive organs". ("Хм, репродуктивные органы.") ' МакБивни' * МакБивень — "Odobenus rosmarus; Gaelic variety." ("Odobenus rosmarus. Гаэльская разновидность.") * МакБивень младший — "The juvenile is less aggresive." ("Несовершеннолетний менее агрессивный.") * Бивень — "This would be useful for scrimshaw". ("Это было бы полезно для резьбы по кости".) * Тэм-о-шентер — "And should we forget auld acquaintances?" ("И мы должны забыть старых знакомых?") * Иглу — "Some kind of temporary habitation". ("Что-то вроде временного убежища".) Другие *Комар — "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." (Голодная самка Гэмагогус Деворатор) *Свиноборотень — "It's a lycanthropic pig." ("Это ликантропическая свинья.") *Призрак — "It must be fake. I don't believe it." ("Это должно быть подделка. Я не верю в это.") *Механический конь — "An automatic equine." ("Автоматическая лошадь.") *Механический слон (епископ) — "A clockwork clergyman." ("Заводной священник.") * Механическая ладья — *Мэрм — "A piscean biped!" ("Двуногая рыба!") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Бифало *Бифало — "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." (Он выглядит почти как Бос Таурус) *Бифало (спит) — "It's sleeping." (Он спит) *Бифало (побрит) — "It looks cold." (Похоже, он замерз) *Шерсть бифало — "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." (Длинные фолликулы собранные с бифало) *Рог бифало — "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." - ("Это похоже на область бифало.") *Детеныш бифало — "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" - ("Он имеет лицо!(Гм!)") Пчелы *Пчела — "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" (Апис меллифера. Довольно крупная) *Пчела (в инвентаре) — "It is not pleased."(Она не рада) *Пчела-убийца — "It is especially venomous."(Эта особенно ядовита) *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) — "It is not pleased."(Она не рада) *Жало — "It tapers to a sharp point."(Это сужается к острому концу) Свин *Свин — "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." (Полу-разумная двуногая свинья) *Свин (союзник) — "He seems to have bonded with me." (Похоже, он увязался за мной) *Свин (мертв) — "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." (Ничего страшного, их ещё много) *Свинная кожа — "It still has the tail on it." (На ней до сих пор хвост) Лягушка *Лягушка — "A amphibian tetrapod." ("Земноводное четвероногое животное.") *Лягушка (спит) — "It's sleeping." ("Она спит.") *Лягушка (мертва) — "Considered a delicacy in some countries." ("Считается деликатесом в некоторых странах.") *Коалослон — "Koalefanta Proboscidea" *Коалослон (зимой) — "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage" - ("Koalefanta Proboscidea в толстом зимнем волосяном покрове.") 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' ' Бабочка' *Бабочка — "A colourful lepidopteran." ("Красочный лепидоптеран") *Бабочка (в инвентаре) — "It is captured." ("Он пойман") ' Птицы' *Ворона — "Corvus brachyrhynchos". ("Корвус брачайрхайнчос") *Ворона (в инвентаре) — "He is mine now". ("Теперь он мой.") *Воронье перо — "A crow feather". ("Воронье перо.") *Красная птица — "Cardinalis! Beautiful plumage". ("Кардинал! Прекрасное оперение".) *Красная птица (в инвентаре) — "He will be my friend". ("Он будет моим другом".) *Перо красной птицы — "A redbird feather". ("Перо красной птицы") *Индюк — "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berrie!" ("Тупая птица! Отойди от моих ягод!") * Снежная птица — "A winter coat Cardinalis? How peculiar!" (Кардинал в зимнем окрасе? Как необычно!) ' Честер' *Глаз на косточке — "Oculus Mysterium." ("Окулюс Мистериум") *Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт) — "The oculus is inactive." ("Окулюс не активен") *Честер — "A motile storage chest." ("Подвижный сундук") ' Кролик' *Кролик — "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." ("Некая разновидность Лагорморфов. С рогами") *Кролик (в инвентаре) — "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." ( "Это милый рогатенький Лагорморф") ' Светлячки' *Светлячки — "They disperse when I approach." ("Они рассеиваются, когда я подхожу к ним.") *Светляки (в инвентаре) — "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." ("Их биолюминесцентные свойства могут оказаться полезными.") ' Мандрагора' *Мандрагора — "Mandragora officinarum." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум") *Мандрагора (следует за игроком) — "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Только с лицом.") *Мандрагора (мертва) — "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." ("Мандрагора оффицинарум. Мертва.") *Мандрагора (приготовленная) — "Poor little guy." ("Маленькая бедняжка") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Высокая птица *Высокая птица — "Magnus Avis, fully developed." ("Магнус Авис, полностью развитый") *Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто) — "It is empty." (Оно пустое.) *Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом) — "That is quite an egg!" (Здесь есть яйцо!) (Общее) Яйцо высокой птицы *Яйцо высокой птицы - "It requires incubation." ("Требует инкубации.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовленное) — "Full of cholesterol." ("Сплошной холестерин") *Яйцо высокой птицы — "Development appears to be progressing." ("Вылупление прогрессирует") *Яйцо высокой птицы (мертво, поедая яйцо) — "Al dente." ("Аль дэнтэ") *Яйцо высокой птицы (слишком жарко) — "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." ("Нагревание до экстремальных температур может вызвать смерть") *Яйцо высокой птицы (слишком холодно) — "You will catch your death of cold." ("Ты поймаешь свою смерть от простуды.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (осталось много времени) - "A watched pot never boils." - ("Наблюдаемый горшок никогда не кипит.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (осталось мало времени) - "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." - ("Скоро мы будем пожинать плоды наших трудов.") ' Маленькая птица' *Маленькая птица — "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." ("Довольно маленький представитель класса птиц") *Маленькая птица (проголодалась) — "It requires sustenance." ("Он хочет подкрепиться") *Маленькая птица (голодает) — "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." ("Без еды он погибнет") ' Маленькая высокая птица' *Smallish Tallbird — "an adolescent avian." ("Птенец.") *Smallish Tallbird (hungry) — "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." (Пожалуйста, не шуми) *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking) — "A very naughty bird." ("Очень непослушная птица.") 'Мобы — Боссы' *Энт (Leif) — "I... don't even know." ("Я... даже не знаю.") *Королева пауков — "That must be the center of the hive mind." ("Это должно быть центр разума улья.") *Паучья шляпа — "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." ("С этим я смогу брать пауков под псионический контроль.") *Циклоп-олень — "Megatherioceras!" ("Мегатериоцерас!") * Глаз циклопа-оленя — "I feel a vague sense of accomplishment". ("Я испытываю смутное чувство выполненного долга".) 'Мобы — Другие' *Максвелл — "What a rude gentleman." ("Какой грубый джентельмен.") *Король свиней — "He appears to be the leader of the village." ("Кажется, он лидер деревни") *Абигейл — "Aw, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у нее такой милый бантик.") 'Еда — Мясо' *Мясо монстра — "I don't think it's safe to eat this." ("Не думаю, что это безопасно есть") *Приготовленное мясо монстра — "It's still a little bit poisonous." ("Оно всё ещё немного ядовито") * Вяленое мясо монстра — "Salty yet satisfying". ("Солоновато, но сносно".) *Мясо — "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." ("Вообще-то я не ем это сырым) *Приготовленное мясо — "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked. "("Оно немного вкуснее, когда приготовлено") *Окорочок — "I should gobble it." ("Я должна съесть его.") *Жареный окорочок — "Now it's even tastier." (Сейчас даже вкуснее) *Рыба — "Some kind of whitefish, I believe". ("Думаю, это какой-то вид сига".) *Приготовленная рыба — "Grilled to perfection."("Великолепно прожарено") *Кусочек мяса — "It's a small, raw piece of meat." ("Это маленький кусочек сырого мяса") *Приготовленный кусочек мяса — "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." ("Оно немного вкуснее, когда приготовлено.") *Хобот коалослона — "A utilitarian proboscis." ("Утилитарный хоботок") *Жареный хобот Коалослона — "Unpalatable, but high in protein." ("Не очень вкусно, но содержит много протеина") *Лягушачьи лапки — "I've heard it's a delicacy." ("Я слышала, что это деликатес") *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки — "Tastes like chicken" (На вкус как курица) * Лиственное мясо — "The plant prodused meaty substance". ("Это растение произвело мясистую субстанцию".) * Приготовленное лиственное мясо — "I feel better about eating this now". ("Теперь я спокойна насчёт его поедания".) * Крыло мышелиска (в любом виде) — "Technically edible". ("Технически съедобно".) * Яйцо — "It is unfertilized". ("Оно не оплодотворенно".) 'Еда - Фрукты' *Гранат — "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." ("Похоже на мозги инопланетянина") *Разрезанный гранат — "Haute Cuisine!" ("Высокая кухня"") *Дуриан — "Aha, the Durio zibethinus. It really does reek". ("Аха, Дуриан цибетиновый. Он действительно воняет".) *Очень вонючий дуриан — "It's still weird." ("Он всё ещё странный") *Питайя — "What a weird fruit." ("Что за странный фрукт.") *Приготовленная питайя — "Pleasantly prepared pitahaya blanca". ("Прекрасно приготовленная белая питайя".) *Ягоды — "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." ("Ягоды Ardisia crenata, я полагаю") *Жареные ягоды — "Roasted Ardisia crenata, just in case". ("Жареные Адризия крената, на всякий случай".) 'Еда — Овощи' *Кукуруза — "Zea mays, a great staple food." ("Zea mays, отличный продукт питания".) *Попкорн — "Popped corn!" ("Воздушная кукуруза!") *Морковь (в земле) — "Daucus carota is a root vegetable." ("Daucus carota - это корнеплод.") *Морковь (взята) — "Daucus carota. Edible, and delicious." ("Daucus Carota. Съедобно и вкусно.") *Жареная морковь — "Daucus carota, roasted to perfection." ("Daucus carota. Идеально прожарена.") *Тыква — "Cucurbita pepo." ("Cucurbita pepo.") *Печёная тыква — "Cooked Cucurbita pepo. Gooey and delicious." ("Приготовленная Cucurbita pepo. Тягучая и очень, очень вкусная.") *Баклажан — "A nightshade, specifically Solanum melongena." ("Паслёновое, а именно Solanum melongena.") *Тушёный баклажан — "I present: Braised Solanum melongena." ("Знакомьтесь: тушёный Solanum melongena.") 'Еда из казана ' *Большинство рецептов — "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") * Кашица — "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all". ("О, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Так не пойдёт".) * Рататуй — "Nicoise, so nutritious". ("Нисуаз, как питательно".) * Фаршированный баклажан - "I've cooked this aubergine and packed it with other comestibles". ("Я приготовила этот баклажан и наполнила его другими продуктами".) * Тыквенное печенье — "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" ("Тыквенные бисквиты, прелесть!") * Ириска — "I don't much care for sweets, but... desperate times". ("Я не особо люблю сладости, но... только в безвыходной ситуации".) * Вафли — "Salutations, waffles". ("Ну, здравствуйте, вафли".) * Маффин из бабочки — "Who knew that butterflies made such a nice baked goods". ("Кто бы мог подумать, что бабочки делают такую хорошую выпечку".) * Монстро-лазанья — "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this". ("Лазанья или нет, я не думаю что есть её безопасно".) * Кебабы — "Meat on a stick, what will I think up next?" ("Мясо на палочке, что я придумаю следующим?") * Тефтели — "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this". ("Горстка обработанного мяса. Кто знает, что туда вошло".) * Тушёное мясо — "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells great!" ("Не то что бы как мама готовит, но пахнет здорово!") * Медовые нагетсы — "Bite-sized sweetened meat!" ("Подслащенное мясо на один укус!") * Медовый рулет — "Honey was the only sweetener I used for this lovely ham". ("Мёд - единственный подсластитель, который я использовала для этой замечательной ветчины".) * Индейка — "What a nice roast". ("Какая хорошая обжарка".) * Вареники — "A wonderfully bland dumpling". ("Удивительно бесвкусные вареники".) * Яйца с беконом — "My stomach is aching. Blue eggs and bacon!" ("У меня живот болит. Синие яйца с беконом!") * Сэндвич из лягушки — "Not typically served on a sandwich, but I'll give it a go". ("Необычная подача бутерброда, но ладно".) * Рыбные такос — "Oh, I do like a spot of spice on my fish". ("О, я действительно люблю остринку в рыбе".) * Рыбные палочки — "Give me some tartar sause and I'm in heaven". ("Дайте мне соус тартар и я буду на седьмом небе".) * Горсть джема — "I'd love some toast to put this jam on. Oh well". ("Я бы не отказалась от тоста для этого джема. Ну, ладно".) * Фруктовый коктейль — "What a nice selection of fruit!" ("Какой замечательный выбор фруктов!") * Пирог из питайи — "I do love a nice fruit pie". ("Я действительно люблю хорошие фруктовые пироги".) * Порошковый пирог - "A crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial comlex". ("Венец достижений агропромышленного комплекса".) * Суп из мандрагоры — "Mandragora officinarum, prepared as a soup in the name of discovery". ("Мандрагора оффицинарум, приготовленная в супе, названном в честь открытия".) 'Еда - Другое' *Семена — "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." ("Горстка неидентифицируемых семян") *Жареные семена — "A tasted embryonic plant treat!" ("Закуска из печёных растительных зародышей!") * Семена тыквы — "Pepitas". ("Пепита". (Семена тыквы на испанский манер)) *Мед — "A sweetened plant nectar." ("Сладчайший растительный нектар.") *Лепестки — "I've made some potpourri." ("Я сделала немного попурри.)" *Темные лепестки — *Крылья бабочки — "Wings from a captured butterfly."("Крылья пойманной бабочки") *Масло — "Lepidopterous lipids?" ("Жиры чешуекрылых?") *Глаз циклопа-оленя — "I feel a vague sense of accomplisment." - ("Я ощущаю странное чувство выполненного долга.") *Перегной — "It is heavy with bacteria." ("В нем полно бактерий") 'Разное' *Рубин — "It is warm." ("Он теплый.") *Сапфир — "It is cold." ("Он холодный") *Аметист — "It gives off an unusual aura." ("У него необычная аура") *Борода — "This is human facial hair." ("Это человеческие волосы с лица") *Навоз — "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant."("Экскременты животных. Как ароматно") *Мрамор — "A statuesque rock." ("Величавый камень.") * Дёрн — "The groung. You step on it". ("Земля. По ней ходят".) *Шестерёнки — "Various wheels and cogs. ("Различные колесики и винтики") 'Приключение' *Умер в приключении- "We must learn from our failures." ("Мы должны учиться на своих ошибках") *Обелиск, опустившийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок поднят)- *Обелиск, опустившийся при низком рассудке (рассудок понижен)- *Обелиск, поднявшийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок поднят)- *Обелиск, поднявшийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок понижен)- *Жезл Поиска (до подбора с основы)- *Жезл Поиска-"This is a magical-technical guidance device." ("Это магически-техническое устройство наведения.") *Жезл Поиска (Далеко)- *Жезл Поиска (Рядом)- *Жезл Поиска (Ближе)- *Жезл Поиска (Очень близко)- *Основание портала Максвелла- *Основание портала Максвелла (готово к активации)- *Основание портала Максвелла (активировано)- *Дверь Максвелла- *Фонограф Максвелла- *Огни Максвелла- *Статуя Максвелла-"This is a statue of a man who keeps me here." ("Это статуя человека, который держит меня здесь.") *Ловушка Максвелла- *Ловушка Максвелла (использована)- *Пчелиная мина Максвелла- *Больная червоточина- 'Прочие фразы' *Общее — "I don't know what that is." ("Я не знаю, что это такое") *Боевой клич — "Combat!" ("Битва!") *Боевой клич (on prey) — *Боевой клич (Свину) — *Боевой клич (Пауку) — *Боевой клич (Пауку-воину) — *Схватка окончена — "Well, that's over." ("Что-ж, это закончилось") *Бумеранг (не пойман) — "I misjudged the timing of its return." ("Я ошиблась с таймингом его возвращения") *Закат — "Night will be here soon." ("Скоро наступит ночь") *Выход на свет — "It is bright enough to see." ("Здесь достаточно светло чтобы видеть") *Вход в темноту — "I am in the dark." ("Я в темноте") *Выполняя действия в темноте — "I can't see in the dark."("Я ничего не вижу") *Невозможно что-то сделать — "I can't do that." ("Я не могу это сделать") *Невозможно создать что-то — "I can't make that now." ("Я не могу сделать это сейчас") *Ночной монстр — "Did you hear that?" ("Вы это слышали?") *Ночной монстр (атакует) — "OUCH! Something bit me!" ("ОЙ! Что-то укусило меня!") *Ущипнул птенец — "Settle down this instant." ("Прекрати немедленно") *Полный инвентарь — "I can't carry anything more." ("Я не могу нести что-то ещё") *Ест — "Yum!" ("Ням!") *Ест (Испорченная) — "That was partially decomposed." ("Это частично разлагается) *Ест (Тухлая) — "That was not at optimal freshness." ("Это не лучшeй свежести") *Ест (ядовитая пища) — "That was not edible." ("Это не съедобно") *Голод — "Librarians needs food." ("Библиотекарям нужна еда") *Выход из червоточины — "A detailed lesson in biology." ("Детальный урок биологии") *Коалослон (след потерян) — "The trail is no longer distinguishable." ("След больше не различаем") *Коалослон (найден) — "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." ("Появление этой отметки указывает на недавнюю активность") Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи